Duck
This is an article about The Engine. You Maybe Looking for The Song. "There are two ways of doing things. The Great Western Way and the Wrong Way. I'm Great Western and don't we know it!" This is Number 8. Montague, affectionately known as "Duck" Due to a Supposive Waddle, is a Green Pannier Tank Engine. He Runs His Own Branch Line with Oliver. He Holds a great pride Being Great Western Engine, Which gives Him a Strong Work Ethic. However, This Can Sometimes annoy The Other Engines Because of His Belief on Being Two Ways of Doing Things. Bio: Coming Soon. Appearances: * [[Season 1|'Season 1']]: The Trouble with Trucks and Wilbert and Tigermoth * [[Season 2|'Season 2']]: Save Sir Topham Hatt, A Flying Surprise and Disaster on Sodor (cameo) * [[Season 3|'Season 3']]: Hideous Henry and Trouble on the Track * [[Season 4|'Season 4']]: Slippery Rails * [[Season 5|'Season 5']]: Duck-Duck-Spooked * [[Season 6|'Season 6']]: Percy's World Record * [[Season 7|'Season 7']]: Toby's Adventure, Wilbert's Tragic Day and Terence's Train * [[Season 8|'Season 8']]: The New Controller and Runaway At The Runway * [[Season 9|'Season 9']]: Help for Bertie and Tender Bender * [[Season 10|'Season 10']]: Bee Yourself, James and Coal Crisis * [[Season 11|'Season 11']]: The Great Western Way, Big City Rumor, Just Duck's Luck, Holly Jolly Molly and Trembling Trevor (cameo) * [[Season 12|'Season 12']]: Greetings, Montague!, The Importance of Being Billy (cameo) and If The Dome Fits * [[Season 13|'Season 13']]: Duck and the Quack Attack, Bert's Arlesdale Fail, Who Stole The Coal?, Sam I Am, Toad Gets Towed, Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit and How Gator Stole Christmas (cameo) * [[Season 14|'Season 14']]: Double-Decker-Wrecker, Hiro and the Heat Wave (cameo), Furious George and Hatt Trick * [[Season 15|'Season 15']]: Harvey's Happy Accident (cameo), Philip Finds a Friend (cameo), Tyrannical Rex, For Whom The Belle Tolls, Polar Express Coming Through! (cameo), The Island of Misfit Engines (cameo) Specials: * [[Claw of the Law|'Claw of the Law']].' * [[Oliver's Eleven|'Oliver's Eleven]]' (''does not speak)' * [[Saving Pirate Ryan|'Saving Pirate Ryan']]'.' '''He Has also Appeared in Some Discussions and TWR's Second Q&A Video.' Basis: Duck is Based On The Great Western Railway 57XX Class 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine. They Were Built By Many Manufactures Between 1929 and 1950 With 863 Engines Being Made, Making it The Most Produced Class of British Tank Engines. Duck's former Great Western Number, 5741, Came from a Real 57XX, One of The first Batch of 50 Engines (Nos. 5700-5749) Built By The North British Locomotive Company in March 31th, 1921, and withdrawn in May 31st of 1958. Sixteen Examples of The Class Have Been Preserved. Trivia: *'In the Spanish version of Keekre24's series, Duck is called ''Pato.' *'In the French version of Keekre24's series, Duck is called Canard.' '''Gallery:' Percy'sWorldRecord1.jpg|Duck in Percy's World Record. Duck in The Great Western Way.png|Duck in the eleventh season. TheGreatWesternWay.jpg JustDuck'sLuck175.png|Duck in a ditch. DATQA2.png|Duck in the thirteenth season. DATQA8.png|Duck with his driver and fireman. DATQA17.png|Duck's side. DATQA19.png|Duck "waddling". DATQA26.png DATQA27.png|Duck and Henry at Elsbridge Station. DATQA36.png DATQA38.png DATQA41.png Duck basis.jpg|Duck's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Green Engines Category:Branchline Engines Category:Great Western Railway Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 8 Category:The Little Western Category:Male Engines Category:1994 Category:2014 Category:No 8 Category:GWR Category:NWR Category:Males Category:Engines Category:6 Wheels Category:0-6-0 Category:Season 1 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Television Series Characters Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:No 5741 Category:Coal Category:Retired in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Retired in 2017 Category:Circle Faces Category:1994-2009 Category:2014-2017 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Green Category:Retired Items Category:Wooden Railway Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:GWR 8 Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Green Characters Category:Cancelled Items Category:Non Wood Category:Front Magnets Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Talking Railway Engines Category:Learning Curve Category:1994 Debuts Category:CGI Category:Green Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Items Category:Keekre24 Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 2 Category:Fisher Price Category:1994 Introduced Category:Model Series Characters Category:LC99018 Category:Introduced Category:CGI Series Characters Category:DVD Packs Category:Characters that are Introduced in 1994 Category:Items that are Introduced in 1994 Category:Merchandise Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Boy Category:Green Tank Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Boy Engines Category:Prototypes Category:No VIII Category:Real Engines Category:Series 2 Category:Green 1994 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Green Items Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Green Characters Introduced in Season 2 Category:Green Retired Items Category:Circle Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Green Steam Engines Category:Non Try Me Category:Rail Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Green TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Characters with Names Category:Green Standard Gauge Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1994 Engines Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail